universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Goro Majima
Special Attacks Thug/Street Fighter Neutral B - Mad Dog Dagger Majima ready his Dagger as he stabs the opponents forward. The blade can be charged forward before being releases from a stronger stab. The sweet spot of this move is the tips, this did more damage with the base and can more damage by stabbing the daggers deeper by pressing B at the right time. Side B - Demonic Harsh Lesson Majima enters a stance where he with two step back. If the opponents attack Majima rush into the opponents behind and offer him his service by smashing the victim down. The counter is a quirk and can knock opponents backward, but it’s deal less damage with the attackers since it's main focus is to launch opponents away. Up B - Thug Mystery Insight Majima knees down as his kneel eye flash, allowing Majima to dash above. This move at first didn’t really do damage, simply used to recovery you in a horizontal range. However, Insight of the flash can stun opponents and if you manage to grab the opponents during the dash, you can stab the opponents for good damage if you’re lucky. Slugger Neutral B - Follow Thought Majima charged forward as he performs a Homerun Strike onto the opponents. The bat has a number of spots inside it, with the tip being the sweet spot and the handle being the sour spot. This move can easily become an average killing moves and can even erase projectiles if timed correctly. Side B - Miracle Hit Majima shields himself with the bat. Any Melee attacks that hit the bat deal to the attacker the same amount of damage that would've been done to yourself. If a small projectile is shot in you, you can reflect the projectiles away since this bat can automata perform a miracle swing. The shield last 8 seconds before canceling. Up B - Hit Back Flip Majima runs forward as he performs a running back up as he strikes any opponents with his bat. Once launched, the bat has a tall heavy range that can knock opponents away especially when you’re land. The recovery of this moves is mostly horizontal with some vertical range. Breaker/Dancer Neutral B - Secret of the Strut Majima start to dance break around as he performs a striking pose onto the opponents. There are a total of two hits, one at the beginning of the poses, and one at the end of a pose, which is extremely good. If you press B repeated in middle these two attack, you can perform up to a series of 5 poses, which built up slowly for a finale at an risk of being open. Side B - Coiling Strike Majima latches onto a nearby opponent as he spins around, deriving kicks onto other opponents. This moving work an trapped and attack moves, as you dang the trapped opponents around the stage while kicking the other bypasses for damage. When you reach a closed end or after a few seconds, you can smash the opponent down to damage there as well. Up B - Aerial Whirl Majima breaks out the air forward as he performs a bombastic flying kick onto an opponent. The kick itself can cause Meteor Smash to any opponents, especially in midair opponents if you’re lucky to land this move. The recovery of this move is easily the vertical kind, even getting a few air time if that kick land. All Down B - Styles Change Under three different battle styles, You can switch in between three; Thug, Slugger, and Breaker. Thug is the neutral hitter, Slugger played under a slow hitter and Breaker is the speedy hitter. Final Smash - Mad Dog of Shimano Majima has an evil smile on his face as he pulls out his dragger, entering the Legendary Styles: Mad Dog of Shimano. Once this style is unlocked, the screen flash in a black mist that increases your speed, as you can perform an many of Heat Action Attack onto any opponents to heavy damage greatly. Every blow matter, with the Final Smash ending with Majima throwing his dragger a faraway opponent as he mocks their after 12 seconds or performs 6 Heat Actions. Category:Playable Characters Category:SEGA Category:Yakuza Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Badass Category:Gunholders Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Japanese Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets